


My Jonsa Ficlet Prompts

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Mother's Day, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jonsa, jonsa baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: I'll be adding to this frequently :D I love getting prompts, you guys are the best!!!asongforjonsa.tumblr.com





	1. "Wow"

“Wow”

 

Jon paced in the foyer of the house he and Sansa had been living in for two years. She was late, as usual, this time for a charity gala his company was hosting. 

“Come on, Sansa, we’re late!” he called up the stairs. “Coming!” she called back. 

A few minutes later she appeared at the top of the stairs, and his jaw hit the floor. 

Her gorgeous red hair was curled softly around her face, falling just under her shoulders. The champagne-colored gown she’d donned shimmered slightly as she descended the stairs, and he took notice of the slit running up her leg. Her creamy skin looked even more perfect in contrast with the shade of the gown, and he felt his breath hitch in his chest. 

When she finally stood before him, all he could do was sputter, “Wow.” She laughed, throwing her head back, and took his arm. 

Jon couldn’t help himself, he leaned in and captured his wife’s lips in his own, bright red lipstick be damned. He cradled her face in his hands, slipping his tongue in her mouth as she moaned. He started to pull her towards the sofa, unzipping his pants. 

“Jon, no, I just spent two hours getting ready, and we’re running late!” she protested. He slid his hand up her dress and into her panties, before bending her over. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick, sweetheart.” 


	2. "I can't breathe"

Jon stood in the yard supervising the boys’ training, looking as serious as ever. The Great War was long over, all their babies had arrived, everyone was healthy, and yet he remained the best brooder in all the North.

Sansa hovered behind him and motioned to her daughters to keep quiet as she formed a snowball. She’d suggested they get some air as a break from their sewing, and her two littlest girls jumped at the opportunity.

“What the?!” Jon shouted as he spun around. His eyes landed on his wife doubled over laughing, clutching her stomach while his daughters fell to the ground giggling.

“Why you-” Jon was upon Sansa in three strides, and tackled her, pushing them both into a snowbank. Sansa yelped as they fell, shrieking “JON!”

He started tickling her, and she gasped for air, screaming with laughter. “Jon, stop, I can’t breathe!!!” She took advantage of his pause, and rolled him over so she was lying on top, and leaned down to kiss him deeply.

They broke their kiss laughing as all five of their children made groaning sounds. Their parents were so gross, still in love after all these years.


	3. Home to Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives home after the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea courtesy of Ashley: hopepeaceandblackgirlmagic.tumblr.com

Jon felt his heart thud out of his chest as he rode for the gates of Winterfell. He’d been riding all night, with Ser Davos and Tormund as his escorts; as soon as the Night King fell, Jon saddled his horse to leave the camp. It had been 10 months too long without seeing Sansa. 

They’d married right before the War for the Dawn commenced, with only one night together to consummate their marriage. Communication between the army and Winterfell had been scarce; he had no idea what his wife had been up to during his absence. 

Every night, he pictured her face as he fell asleep. Her gorgeous blue eyes, her porcelain skin, her elegant nose and soft, soft lips… Any time he saw red, he thought of her beautiful red hair, and how he’d run his fingers through it as they made love on their wedding night. 

Jon heaved a sigh of relief as he rode through the gates. He expected a welcome party, or at least for Sansa to be waiting for him, despite the early hour. He’d sent a raven right before riding from camp, where was everyone? Perhaps she was still sleeping? 

Arya came running out of the keep, and leapt into Jon’s arms as he dismounted, almost knocking him off balance. 

“Oh Jon, thank the gods you’re back!” she cried. “The war is over?” 

Jon kept looking around for his wife, until Arya tugged on his cloak, reminding him of her presence. 

“What, oh, yes the war is won! The Night King fell, and the army of the dead has been defeated,” he said quickly, still searching the grounds. 

Arya chattered excitedly as they walked towards the keep, before Jon stopped and looked down at her. 

“Arya, where is Sansa?” 

Arya looked at the ground, and Jon’s heart started to race. Had something happened to her? 

“She- she’s in her chambers. She might still be asleep, she’s been quite tired recently.” Jon nodded, and took off towards the room where they’d shared a bed all too briefly. 

Resisting the urge to burst through the doors, he opened them quietly. He expected to see Sansa curled up with Ghost on the bed, but she wasn’t there. 

His eyes searched the room until they landed on her. Sansa was perched in her favorite chair, with Ghost nuzzled against her legs on the floor. She was holding something in her arms, and staring at it adoringly, until she looked up and gasped.

“Jon! Oh you’re home!” she cried. Jon walked towards her slowly, taking in the scene. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a kiss. He felt like he’d been suffocating, and pressing his lips into Sansa’s gave him the air he desperately needed to breathe again. 

He would’ve been content to kiss her for hours, but suddenly a little whimper emerged from beneath them. Their lips parted, and he looked down, with a gasp. 

“Jon,” Sansa murmured, “Meet your son.”


	4. "Yell, scream, say something!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet #4

“Jon, I’m in love with you,” Sansa blurted out. He’d been helping her set up the wifi in her new apartment, and she felt overwhelmed by the urge to say it. 

He looked up at her from where he was kneeling by the router. She couldn’t read his face, and all he said was, “What?” 

She turned bright red, and stammered, “Um, uh, well, I, uh-” before taking a deep breath. “I said I’m in love with you, Jon. I can’t help it.” 

Jon stood abruptly and bolted out the door. 

“Oh my GOD!” Sansa yelped. Why did she say that?! They’d been close friends for over a year, why did she have to ruin it? 

“I can’t let him leave, not like this!” she thought frantically as she ran out the door, not bothering to put on her shoes. 

“Jon!” she yelled as she ran outside. It had been pouring rain all day, and thunder roared overhead as she leapt off the front porch. She finally caught up to him next to his car, and grabbed him by the arm, spinning him towards her. 

“Jon! Yell, scream, say something!” she cried, staring up at him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, I just, I love you so much and I-” 

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers and scooping her into his arms. Her mouth opened to let out a squeak of surprise, and he took advantage, slipping his tongue in, flicking it against hers. 

They stood like that, devouring each other’s mouths, ignoring the thunder claps and crackles of lightning around them, until Jon set her down, and tore his lips from hers. 

“I love you too, Sansa, I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you,” he growled in her ear. With that, he swept her off her feet and carried her inside, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.


	5. "Don't make me come over there myself!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day

Sansa could hear Mila giggling uncontrollably in the kitchen, and tried desperately to crane her neck around to get a view from her bedroom. 

“Mila! You need to stir the batter, you can’t just stand there and taste it, silly girl,” Jon chided lovingly. 

Sansa sat back on the bed and smiled. It was Mother’s Day, and all she’d asked for was breakfast in bed, prepared by her husband and their 3-year-old. 

“How’s it going out there?” Sansa called. 

“Um, I have it well in hand!” Jon called back. She could hear the chaos in his voice; cooking had never been his strong suit, and cooking with a toddler was a whole other ball game. 

Suddenly Mila shrieked and Sansa heard a bowl clatter to the floor. Mila started crying and Jon stopped whatever he was doing to soothe her. “It’s okay baby, we can start over!” 

“Jon? Don’t make me come over there myself!” Sansa called out. 

Mila sniffled loudly and shouted, “No, Mommy, it’s a surprise!! You can’t come in here!” 

“Everything’s fine, Sansa, just listen to some music or something.” 

About 20 minutes later, Mila came running into the room and leapt into Sansa’s lap, while Jon followed behind, carrying a tray full of pancakes and fruit. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy!” Mila shrieked. She collapsed into giggles as Jon came up behind her and tickled her. Sansa burst into laughter as well, drinking in the sweet scene before her.


	6. "We can't do that here!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frat party naughtiness

Jon and Sansa had been dancing all night, bumping and grinding for his whole frat to see. Any time he pulled her in for a kiss, all his frat brothers would erupt into cat calls, and Sansa would just laugh.

He loved watching her laugh, how she threw her head back, exposing her creamy, porcelain throat, and just let her laugh rip. Her whole body would shake, which brought to mind how she shook in other rooms…

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, and dragged her off to bathroom. “Jon! Why don’t we just go up to your room?” Sansa laughed. “We can’t do that here!”

“I can’t make it up the stairs, not after how you’ve been grinding on my dick,” he growled in her ear. He locked the door and pressed her up against it, sliding his hands up her skirt to pull her thong aside.

Sansa leaned her head back, and he took advantage, sucking and biting her neck as she moaned. He groaned when he slid his fingers inside her, she was soaking wet.

Jon knelt and hiked her skirt up around her hips. Sansa gasped as he bit her thigh, before moving up to lick her slit. She let out a loud “UNH,” and Jon was sure he heard someone yell “AYYY” in the hall. He didn’t give a shit, he needed to taste her right now.

He loved making her come undone with just his tongue. She tried to move away, but he grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer, burying his tongue inside her. She started to ride his mouth, grinding on it back and forth, as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled gently. She started to shake, and Jon closed his teeth around her clit. “FUCK!” she shouted as she came, her juices covering Jon’s beard.

Jon stood and wiped his beard, chuckling as she sank against the door, knees trembling.

He was expecting her to need a few minutes, but she grabbed his dick and looked up at him wickedly. “Your turn, Mr. Snow,” she purred.


	7. "Stop pushing me away"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a dash of tooth-rotting fluff

Jon heaved a sigh as he approached her chamber door. He knew what was on the other side, and he didn’t feel like fighting a losing battle again tonight. 

He pushed it open, and was surprised to see Sansa already in bed. She had on a heavy nightgown, and her hair was pulled together in a single braid that rested over her left shoulder. She looked amused, like seeing him so flummoxed tickled her. 

“Hello, Jon,” she said icily. Her name stuck in his throat. 

“Hello,” he muttered. “I’m sorry to disturb you, I wanted to talk about the council meeting we had today.” 

Sansa sighed and tossed the furs off her lap. “You don’t have to get up, Sansa.” 

She strode over to him so they were nose to nose. “There’s nothing to discuss, my lord,” she hissed. “You made your decision, and have no interest in anything I have to say.” She turned to get back in bed, but he grabbed her arm. 

“Sansa, please, stop pushing me away!” he cried. Sansa whirled around, and he knew he’d woken the red wolf. 

“You pushed yourself away, Jon, you went south and pledged to Daenerys, and gave away the north. Why should I trust you?” 

Jon pulled her so she was tight to his chest. “Because I love you.”


	8. "We're not just friends and you fucking know it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen angst!

Sansa fiddled with her keys, not wanting Jon to see the tears in her eyes. They were almost at her house, she just needed to hold on a bit longer…

“Sansa, are you ok?” Jon asked. She asked him to prom that afternoon, and he tried to let her down gently, but he was pretty sure he’d failed. She was his best friend’s little sister, and he’d been so careful to not cross any boundaries with her, but maybe he’d failed at that too. 

He thought his stolen glances and sighs had gone undetected… There had been that moment a few months ago, where Jon had a few beers at a party and hugged her for a bit too long, maybe that gave her the wrong idea?

“Just drive, please,” Sansa whispered. Jon pulled over, and turned to look at her, staring at her intently, waiting for her to make a move. 

She stared at her lap, and Jon’s heart broke when he saw a tear spill down her cheek. He put his hand under her chin, and stroked it gently, before turning her face towards his. She shut her eyes, and more tears fell. “Jon, please,” she whimpered, “Just take me home.” 

“Sansa,” Jon choked out, “I’m so sorry. You’re Robb’s little sister, and you’re my friend, and I-”

Sansa’s eyes flew open, and she met his eyes with fury. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it, Jon.” 

Jon pulled his hand back, and she relished in seeing the shock on his face. He leaned back so his head was against the driver’s side window. 

“You think I haven’t noticed how you look at me? How you sigh whenever I’m around you? I used to think it was because we grew up together and I was always Robb’s annoying little sister, but that’s not the case, is it?” She asked, almost mockingly. 

Jon didn’t break eye contact as he shook his head. “No,” he murmured. “That’s not the case.” 

“I didn’t think so,” Sansa said. Before he could stop her, she climbed into his lap and kissed him, tasting the victory on his lips.


	9. "I want to take care of you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary

“Jooooon!” Sansa whined, “Come on, it’s our anniversary!” 

“So?” he replied dismissively, not taking his eyes off the sports section of the newspaper. She’d gotten up early to make him breakfast, and he was reading the paper instead of thanking her! 

Sansa pouted. She knew he was doing this to get a reaction out of her, and she didn’t want to give in, but she had things planned for their day… 

She snatched the paper out of his hands and hid it behind her back. “Sansa!” Jon yelped. “Give that back!” 

“Nope,” she whispered. “Come get it.” She was sporting an emerald green babydoll, and when she said “come get it,” she jutted her breasts out at him. 

Jon smirked, and before she could react, he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. Sansa squealed, and dropped the paper as he marched into their bedroom, dropping her on the bed. 

“That’s what you get for being bad, wife,” Jon mocked as he stood over her. “Don’t give me that pouty face either,” he added. 

Sansa scooted back on the bed, and pulled the babydoll off. “I just wanted to get your attention, husband,” she purred, before slipping off her thong and spreading her legs. She smiled as she saw Jon’s dick grow hard in his boxers. 

Jon stripped and dove between her legs, lapping at her while she moaned. “Jon,” she begged, “Please, I want to take care of you!” 

Jon lifted his head for just a moment, and met her eyes. “Not today, sweet wife. Today I take care of you.”


	10. "Don't try, I'm not worth it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonsa at college orientation

“Hi everyone, it’s nice to meet you all!” Sansa called out. “My name is Sansa, and I’m your orientation guide! Who’s ready to have some fun?” 

The 18-year-olds looked around nervously before cheering somewhat. Sansa, ever the perky college junior, refused to let their nerves deter her. 

“Oh come on, I think we can do better than that! I said who’s ready to have some fun?” 

They cheered a bit louder, and she smiled. She scanned her eyes over the group, taking in their faces. Her eyes landed on one guy in the back, who looked shyer than most. 

His dark curls were pulled into a man bun, and he had on glasses and a leather jacket. Intriguing. He looked like the kind of guy who would put up a fight against her perkiness… She always won in the end, though. 

“Alright, let’s head over to the student union to get started!” She motioned for everyone to start walking, and she hung back, waiting for the mystery guy to catch up. 

“Hi, I’m Sansa, what’s your name?” she asked. 

“Uh, I’m Jon. Jon Snow,” he replied without looking at her. 

“Where are you from, Jon Snow?”

“Don’t try, I’m not worth it,” he muttered. 

She stopped walking. “Try what? I’m just being friendly.” 

He glowered at her. “I don’t make friends.” He stalked off after the rest of the group, and she chased after him. She was really intrigued now, and determined to find out more about him.


	11. "You're not getting rid of me that easy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Jonsa at college

“Hey Jon! How’s it going?” Sansa called out as she walked towards him. 

Jon sighed. He thought he might get a little peace and quiet, he’d discovered a spot behind the library where he could sit and read and not be bothered… How did she find him? 

“Hey Sansa,” he said resignedly. “Just reading.” 

What was wrong with this girl? He’d run into her at least five times in the two weeks since school started, and it was a big campus! 

“Whatcha reading?” she asked, sitting next to him. 

“A book.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes.

“What do you want, Sansa?” 

“To say hi!” 

“You’ve said it.” 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Jon Snow,” she said with a smile. 

He finally raised his eyes and met hers. God, she was beautiful. There were pretty girls at his high school, and they never gave him a second look. Sansa, though… she was stunning. And nice. There had to be a catch. 

“Why are you so hell-bent on being friends with me?” he asked quietly. 

“Maybe I’m a masochist,” she laughed. “I like a challenge. You were so closed off at orientation, I became determined to get to know you.” 

“I’m really not that interesting.” He turned to face her better, and she turned more towards him. 

“I don’t know about that,” she murmured. “I only know a little about you, and I want to know more.” 

Was she batting her eyelashes at him? Maybe she just had something in her contacts… 

Jon cleared his throat. “Well, I guess we could get coffee or something, so you can stop stalking me across campus.” 

Sansa threw her head back and laughed. “Alright, let’s go!” 

“Now?” 

“No time like the present!”


	12. "It killed me to see you with him"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonsa angst

Jon gripped his glass so hard he thought it might shatter. There she was, Sansa Stark, in all her glory, flirting with some guy from accounting. He knew she’d dressed up for this company party just to torment him, and it was working. 

Everyone else had worn more or less what they wore to the office on a regular day, but not Sansa. No, she sported a purple cocktail dress that hugged every curve of her body; her hair was blown out, and she’d done that smoky eye look with her makeup she knew he loved. 

Finally, he saw her say good night to the accountant, and head for the door. He walked out after her, and managed to slip into the elevator right before it closed. 

“Jon!” she gasped. “What are you doing?” Jon backed her into the corner of the elevator, and she whimpered. 

“It’s only been two months, and you’re already moving on, Sansa? Really?” 

“You ended things, Jon, don’t get all possessive now!” she spat. 

“It killed me to see you with him,” he muttered sadly. She pushed him backwards. “Go back to your wife, Jon.” 

“We’re getting a divorce,” he said before grabbing her close and kissing her deeply.


	13. "Open Up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonsa smut ;)

Sansa stood in her kitchen wearing just her camisole and panties, mixing brownie batter, when she felt her boyfriend Jon come up behind her. 

“Chiles?” he breathed into her ear. She set down the bowl and placed her hands on the counter, palms down. “Chiles,” she whispered back, a chill running up her spine. It was their code word, and she knew what was coming next. 

Jon bit her earlobe, and kissed the back of her neck, as he slid his hands inside her panties and pulled them down. She let out a whimper as his hand ghosted over her dripping wet cunt, sliding two fingers in and out until she arched her back and let out a cry. 

He spun her around and yanked the camisole over her head. “On your knees, Sansa,” he growled. “Unbutton my jeans.” 

Sansa did as she was told, looking up at him eagerly as she pulled his dick out of his boxers. 

“Open up,” he commanded. Sansa complied, and took him in her mouth, all the way until he was down her throat. She relaxed her muscles, and breathed through her nose carefully. She felt her pussy dripping onto the floor as he slid in and out of her throat, and she let out a whimper. 

“Good girl, Sansa, that’s my good girl,” Jon groaned as he pumped harder. He let out a cry as he shot his cum down her throat, seeing stars as he clamped his eyes shut. He slid out of her, and picked her up, carrying her into their bedroom so he could finish having his way with her.


	14. "Is that my shirt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonsa high school Halloween

“Jon!” Sansa squealed. “Happy Halloween!” She ran over and threw her arms around his neck. Jon let out an “oomph” when he caught her, kissing her nose as he set her down. 

“Happy Halloween, babe,” Jon replied with a smile. He spun Sansa around, while her squad giggled behind them. “Sansa, is that my shirt?” 

Sansa laughed. “Um, yes? I needed a vintage tee for my rocker look!” 

Jon feigned a frown. “And when exactly did you steal my shirt, Sansa?” 

She batted her eyelashes at him. “Well, honey, I didn’t exactly steal it, I just borrowed it! I want to win the best costume prize at the dance tonight!” 

Sansa’s friends kept giggling. She was a cheerleader, and her friends made him nervous. He was an art student, and never thought he’d stand a chance with her. He didn’t like kissing her in front of them, but he couldn’t help it, she was just so cute. 

“Jooooon!” she whimpered when he pulled his lips away. “Maybe you should come over tonight before the dance and I can help you get your costume together?” 

She winked, and Jon felt himself get hard. He nodded, and she bounced off to her trigonometry class. “She’s going to be the death of me,” he thought with a smile.


	15. "If you're bored, wanna have sex?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow day

Three feet of snow covered the ground outside Jon and Sansa’s apartment. They’d been snowed in for four days, without internet, and Jon felt his sanity slipping away.

He was reading when his phone lit up. 

Sansa: I have nothing left to do. Jon: All out of books to read? Sansa: Yes, and I’m sick of knitting.

Jon thought for a minute. He wanted to say something funny, to cheer her up. They’d been friends since freshman year, and decided to rent an apartment off campus as seniors. 

“If you’re bored, wanna have sex? LOL!” Jon set his phone down and picked up his book. 

Suddenly, his door banged open. Sansa was in a camisole and boy shorts, her gorgeous red hair in a messy braid and a wild look in her eyes. 

“S-Sansa?” Jon stammered. He was in just his boxers, they usually kept sweats on around each other and wore whatever they wanted in their rooms. 

She crossed the room wordlessly, and tossed his book aside before straddling him. “Sansa, what are you doing?” 

She couldn’t stop staring at his lips, they were so full and looked so soft… Sansa pressed her lips to his, tasting coffee as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Jon groaned, and felt himself getting hard as she ground her pelvis against him. 

The room spun behind his eyes when he finally pulled his lips away. Sansa’s mouth looked swollen, and the wild look in her eyes had only intensified. “Sansa,” he asked again, “What are you doing?” 

Sansa reached down and grabbed his dick. “Taking you up on your offer, Jon.”


	16. "I can't believe you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon-compliant

Sansa tore into Jon as soon as she got him alone. The Dragon Queen had been attached to him all day since they arrived in Winterfell, and Sansa had to nearly pry him away from her. They walked to her chambers, and as soon as the door shut, she started yelling. 

“How could you, Jon? I can’t believe you! You did exactly what I told you NOT to do, you fell in love with a foreign woman and gave away our home!” Sansa’s voice broke on that last word, and she cursed herself silently. 

She’d been waiting weeks for the opportunity to let him have it, and she was not interested in letting tears interfere. 

“Sansa,” he said quietly, “Please.” 

“No!” she shouted. “You didn’t even bother to ask what I thought! You didn’t care how it would make me feel, how hurt I would be…” Her voice trailed off. 

“Please let me explain,” Jon pleaded. 

Sansa shook her head. “I don’t want to hear your excuses, Jon. I trusted you, and you failed me. You betrayed me, you betrayed our family. Get out of my sight.”


	17. "I scalped my Hamilton tickets to pay for it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary

Sansa paced around the apartment nervously, wringing her hands. Jon was due home any minute, and she wanted the evening to be perfect. 

She reached for her phone to text her friend Margaery. “Are you sure he’ll like it?” she asked. 

“Of course he will! It’s so thoughtful.”

“He’d better. I scalped my Hamilton tickets to pay for it.” 

Margaery replied with an inappropriate gif. “That’s what you’re gonna get tonight, girl.” 

Sansa threw her phone onto the couch when she heard Jon’s key turn in the lock. She smoothed the fabric of the light blue babydoll chemise she’d put on, and stood so she’d be the first thing he saw. 

Jon’s eyes lit up as soon as he walked in. “Well, hello, beautiful!” 

Sansa sauntered up to him and slid her arms around his waist, leaning in for a long, deep kiss. Jon ran his hands up and down her ass, sliding them inside the silk panties she’d donned for the occasion. He growled when she pulled away. 

“Wait a second, Jon. There’s something I want to give you.” She scurried over to the sofa, and picked up a very long package wrapped in shiny silver paper. 

“Happy Anniversary, baby,” she purred. Jon smiled to himself, thinking of how she’d react when she opened the jewelry box in his pocket, containing the engagement ring he’d spent months designing. 

“Oh my god, Sansa!” he cried. It was a sword. Like, an actual fucking medieval sword. It had a white wolf on the handle, and it gleamed so brightly it almost hurt his eyes. He took it out of the package carefully, his jaw still on the floor, and was only slightly embarrassed when his eyes filled with tears. He’d wanted this for so long, a replica of the sword his ancestors carried into battle, according to his family’s legends. 

“Sansa,” he breathed, finally tearing his eyes away from the sword to look at her eager face. He saw a few tear streaks on her cheeks, and his heart swelled to see how happy his reaction made her. He set the sword to the side, and took her face in his hands. 

Jon kissed her in between every thank you he uttered, until they both burst into giggles. “It’s not every day you celebrate three years of a wonderful relationship,” she whispered, staring into his eyes intently. 

“No, it’s not,” he agreed. “Are you ready for your gift?”


	18. "Please don't hurt me like this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's plea to Sansa

The music roared around Winterfell’s Great Hall, in what ended up being a futile effort, trying to cajole the lords and ladies of the North to celebrate the arrival of Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. 

The dragon queen sat beside the recently self-demoted Jon, with Sansa, the Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North, on his other side. Their reunion had been stiff, terse, and not at all what he’d been hoping for during his months away. 

As the main dishes were cleared away, a young man approached the high table, bowing slightly. “Your Grace, my lord, my lady. Thank you for hosting this marvelous feast.” Sansa stood to offer her hand, which the young man kissed deeply. Jon’s jaw clenched, and his face contorted in confusion as she moved to stand beside the man on the other side of the table. 

“Your grace, my lord. This is Ser Harrold Hardyng, our cousin Robin Arryn’s heir.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ser Harrold,” Daenerys said. Harrold nodded his head, before finally meeting Jon’s, which were narrowed, and grew into a scowl as Sansa laced her fingers through the knight’s.

“I decided today to accept Ser Harrold’s proposal of marriage. He shall move here, and we will continue the Stark line together.” 

Jon’s right fist clenched so hard his nails drew blood, and he flinched when Daenerys laid a hand on his left arm. 

“Congratulations, Lady Sansa. Although, are you not supposed to ask the monarch for permission when making a match?” the dragon queen asked. 

“With all due respect, your Grace, I am the Lady of Winterfell, and the Wardeness of the North. I do not need to seek your permission, not after the tragedies that were my previous marriages.” 

Daenerys smiled tightly and nodded. Jon could feel anger radiating off of her, but couldn’t be bothered. He feared if he stayed in public any longer, his secret would be out far too soon. 

“My lady, would you do me the honor of a dance?” Harrold asked Sansa. She nodded, and they made their way to the dance floor. 

Jon muttered something about needing fresh air before bolting for the courtyard. He started hacking at the training dummies, much as he had all those years ago when King Robert and his tribe arrived at Winterfell. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the tears freeze on his cheeks. 

“Jon? Jon!” Sansa cried out. He’d somehow ended up on his knees in the snow, Longclaw dropped at his side. She rushed over to him, and knelt in front of him. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, frantically searching his face for an indication as to what was amiss. 

“Sansa,” he rasped. “Sansa, please, don’t do this.” 

“Oh for the love of all the gods, Jon, that’s what this is about?” Sansa huffed, and stood, smoothing out her skirts. He looked up at her and his heart sank, seeing the disgusted look on her face. 

“I made an excellent match for myself, my lord,” she spat. “I don’t need your approval to do so.” 

Jon stood, and pulled her towards him, arms circled around her waist. She fought against him, pushing at his chest, but he held tight. When she finally relaxed, he tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. 

“Sansa, please, don’t hurt me like this.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes, trying desperately to appear unconcerned and unaffected by her brother’s sudden display of emotions. 

“Jon, Harry will treat me well. You have Daenerys, and you two will live a lovely life in Kings Landing, once you’ve defeated the Night King and Cersei.” 

“I don’t want her, Sansa, I want you. Only you. Everything else is an act.” 

“My goodness,” a voice piped up from a short distance. Tyrion Lannister appeared, smiling widely. “It seems my brother and sister don’t have a monopoly on incest. What ever shall we do with this new information?” 

Sansa started to speak, but Jon let go of her waist, and retrieved Longclaw. He stood in front of her with his blade out, as if he could protect her with a sword against Tyrion Lannister’s words and machinations.


	19. "I'm pregnant"/"About the baby... It's yours."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of bombshells

Sansa took a long sip from her mug of hot cocoa while Jon rummaged in the kitchen looking for marshmallows. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Sans, but it looks like all we have are these big ones,” Jon muttered, holding up the bag. 

Sansa smiled softly. “That’s alright, Jon, thank you.” She plunked two into her cocoa, stirring them gently and staring into the cup. 

Jon sat down next to her on the sofa, and she looked at him shyly. He’d been her brother Robb’s roommate since freshman year, and they’d moved off campus now that they were seniors. 

“So,” Jon asked cautiously, “What did you want to talk to me about? What’s so secret that even Robb can’t know?” 

Sansa sighed and turned to face him, taking a deep breath. She hadn’t said these words out loud yet, and she was determined to not let any tears fall when she did. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Jon choked on his own cup of hot cocoa, and started coughing loudly. Sansa gave him a whack on the back, and waited for him to settle. He finally took a breath, and looked at her. 

“Are you okay?” 

Sansa glared at him. “Um, no. Definitely not.” 

“What are you going to do?” She felt her will to resist tears cracking, and bit her lip in an effort to hold them off. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. One tear fell down her cheek, and she looked at her lap. Jon felt his chest getting tight, and he found himself wanting to wipe the tear away with his finger. He settled for handing her a tissue. 

Sansa gave up on her attempts at being stoic, and started crying loudly, eventually moving so she could rest her head on Jon’s shoulder. Jon leaned back against the couch, and pulled her closer so she could rest against his chest. He rubbed her back, unsure of where the tenderness was coming from, but unconcerned with the impropriety of the moment. 

“It’s going to be alright, Sansa,” he whispered, though he was quite certain it would not be alright.   
She quieted, and sat back, looking up at him with mascara running down her cheeks. Jon muttered “screw it” and wiped her cheeks with his hands, then cupping her face in his hands. He leaned in to kiss her forehead gently, and let go. 

“Have you told Harry?” 

Sansa shook her head. “He’s um.. It’s not his.” Jon raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“The baby is yours, Jon.” Sansa couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes, but caught his reaction out of the corner of hers. He put his hand over his mouth, and shut his eyes tightly, swearing softly.

“I’m so sorry, Jon, I didn’t-” 

Jon’s eyes flew open, and he grabbed her hand. “Sansa, do not apologize to me. I should be-” He cut himself off, getting on his knees in front of her. 

“Sansa, I am so sorry. We didn’t use a condom even though I knew better, I thought my reflexes were fast enough but I guess they weren’t cuz I was drunk… Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” 

Sansa burst into tears again, and Jon moved to sit next to her again, pulling her into his lap, cradling her like a baby. For all the panic gripping his heart, he couldn’t imagine how afraid she must be, and for now, he had to be strong for her. 

“Robb is going to murder me,” he thought to himself. It had only happened once, during a frat party, they were wasted and she pushed him into a random room, and was on him so fast he couldn’t even react. 

“Sansa,” he whispered into her hair, trying desperately to calm her. “I’m here for you, whatever you decide. I promise.” 

She looked up at him, still crying, and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. 

Just then, Robb walked in the door. “What the fuck?!” he yelled. “What the fuck is going on?!” Sansa let out a sob, and buried her face back in Jon’s chest. 

“Snow, you have two seconds to get away from her!” Robb yelled again. 

Jon frantically tried to mouth to Robb not now, that he would explain later, but before he could get the message across, Sansa lifted her head and yelled, “I’M PREGNANT OKAY?! We fucked up and now I’m pregnant!” 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Robb yelled. He threw himself into the armchair across from the couch, glaring at the man he considered his best friend, who somehow had gotten his baby sister pregnant.


	20. "I'm yours, in every way you'll have me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might roll this into "Under the Covers" at some point...

“Jon, I don’t know if I can trust you just yet,” Sansa murmured. It was their wedding night, and they were alone together for the first time in days. 

“I know, Sansa. I’m sorry I ever made you doubt me. I promise, I didn’t fall in love with her,” he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jon took her face in his hands, and leaned in to kiss her gently. So much had transpired since last they made love: the great war, the defeat of the night king, Daenerys taking Kings Landing, her rage upon discovering Jon’s deceit…

Sansa let out a whimper as their lips made contact. She tried to quell the thoughts swirling around her head, the loudest being that he’d lain with the dragon queen so many times surely he must have developed some feelings for her…

Jon pulled his face back and peered into Sansa’s eyes. “How can I make this better, Sansa? I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”

Sansa’s eyes widened. “Really?” Jon kissed her again, before placing gentle, teasing kisses along her jawline, and breathing heavily into her ear, “Really.”

She felt herself getting wet as she bit back a groan and squeezed her eyes shut. Jon slid his hands up the back of her dress, and started to unlace it as he nipped at her neck. He leaned back in to whisper, “Sansa, please let me make amends for all I have done.”

A shiver ran up Sansa’s spine, and her eyes fluttered open. Jon’s eyes were almost black, and there was a hunger in them she hadn’t seen before. She nodded silently, and turned, sweeping her hair over her left shoulder and indicating for Jon to continue unlacing her dress. 

Jon set to work, his fingers flying as he desperately pulled at her laces, until they were undone and he shoved the dress off her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her in tight and burying his face in her neck.

She could feel his hard cock pressed against her arse, and as he continued to whisper all the dirty, naughty things he wanted to do to and with her, she started to grind her hips against him.

“I’ve ached to be inside you again, sweet girl. Will you let me?” Jon murmured, his hands roaming over her shift to squeeze her breasts. Sansa felt her wariness fading, and the hunger she’d been consumed with before his departure for the war returned with a vengeance.

Sansa let out a moan and spun around to face him. She walked him backwards towards the bed, and pushed him down, straddling his lap, and pulling his hair so his face was tilted up at her. Jon chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes.”


	21. "This place gives me the creeps"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU fic

Jon cursed loudly into the frozen night. He and Sansa were trying to make it home for winter break, and his car had just gotten stuck in a snowbank. He tried heaving himself against it while Sansa stepped on the gas, but it was no use, they weren’t getting anywhere. 

“What are we going to do, Jon?” Sansa asked when he sat in the passenger seat. 

“I think I saw an Inn about a half mile away, we can go stay there until the morning. Hopefully it’ll have thawed by then.” 

“Walk a half mile in this weather?! It’s still snowing!” Sansa wailed. 

Jon gave her a weak smile. “I know, but I think that’s really our only option. Neither of us has cell service, and it’s not safe to sleep out here.” 

Sansa sighed. Jon was her older brother’s best friend, and he’d taken Sansa under his wing during her first semester at Red Fork University. She trusted him, but damn, she was not interested in walking out into this storm. 

They wrapped themselves up in layers and slipped on their snow boots, picking their way carefully across the icy roads. Sansa slipped more than once, and each time, Jon’s hands reached out to steady her.

They finally made their way to a building that looked about 200 years old. “I can’t believe this place is still standing,” Sansa muttered to herself. 

Jon knocked on the front door, and an old woman appeared. Jon explained their circumstances, and she said they could stay in a room for $120. She led them up the stairs, which creaked with every step, and into a room with one bed and not much else. 

As soon as the door was closed, a huge shudder went through Sansa. “This place gives me the creeps,” she whispered. “It has to be haunted!” 

Jon laughed quietly. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll take the floor, you can have the bed.” 

“Don’t be silly, Jon, it’s freezing in here. Come on, we’ll stay a lot warmer if we’re close together.” 

Jon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “It’s fine, I promise! Let’s get under the covers now, before we freeze!” 

They laid side by side, but not touching, until a loud creak in the ceiling spooked Sansa. She squealed, and buried her face in Jon’s shoulder. He froze, before saying “to hell with it” under his breath and wrapping his arms around her.


	22. "Don't touch me"/"I can't lose you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another post-boatbang scenario. Can't seem to stay away lol!

Sansa stood at the top of the battlements of Winterfell, surveying the results of her hard work: glass gardens constructed, towers rebuilt, all remnants of the Bolton and Ironborn occupations struck down. 

This was the first opportunity Sansa had for some peace and quiet all day. It had been chaos from the moment she woke that morning, with Jon’s arrival and the introduction of Daenerys Targaryen.

Sansa didn’t need to rely on the rumors Littlefinger slipped to her before Arya executed him; she saw with her own eyes how Jon and the dragon queen looked at each other, and it made her stomach turn somersaults. 

“Sansa.” 

Her eyes remained glued to the horizon. “Jon.” She felt her stomach clench as he approached and stood next to her.

Still refusing to look at him, she murmured, “Do you remember what we said to each other when we stood here last, Jon?” 

“Sansa, please.” She could hear his voice crack, and she didn’t care a bit. The emotions she had struggled to contain for weeks were bubbling up, and they needed a release. 

“We said we would trust each other.”

“Sansa-”

“You betrayed me, Jon.” She felt tears prick her eyes, and shut them briefly. 

Jon reached out to grasp her arm, and she swatted his hand away, finally turning to look at him. “Do not touch me.” 

Jon pulled his hand back, but the panic and pain on his face were clear, and as she started to walk away, he grabbed her, bringing their faces close. 

“Jon! Let go of me!” Her icy demeanor was faltering, and she cursed him for it. 

“Sansa, please, you have to listen to me,” he begged. 

“I don’t have to do anything, Jon, you are not my king. You gave my home away, and on top of that, you… You fell in love with her.” 

“Sansa, please, I cannot lose you. I did this to protect you, to protect us, so we can survive the long night!” He choked back a sob, and she finally raised her eyes to meet his. 

His eyes had always glimmered with intensity, but the heartbreak reflected in them caught Sansa off-guard, and she gasped softly. 

“Jon,” she murmured. 

“I’m sorry, Sansa, I’m so sorry,” he moaned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. 

“I know,” she whispered.


	23. A Dream of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you pls pls pls do Jonsa fic with Jon waking up from a dream of Sansa (maybe called a dream of spring) while being held captive on Dragonstone thank you in advance

“Are you alright this morning, my lord?” Daenerys asked on the 26th morning of Jon’s “stay” on Dragonstone.  
  
“Tired, your grace,“ Jon replied simply.  
  
“One of my guards mentioned he heard you crying out in the night when he was on patrol. Bad dream?”  
  
Jon clenched his right fist as he recalled the dream he’d been having before he woke himself up calling out Sansa’s name.  
  
“Aye.”  
  
It wasn’t a bad dream, in truth. It was simply one that made him yearn for home. For  _her_.

***  
  
Sansa throws her head back in laughter as we watch our two children tumble in the grass. We’re in the Godswood, enjoying the beautiful spring weather as long as we can.  
  
Robb, our five year old, and Serena, the spitting image of her mother at three, are rolling around and giggling loudly. Robb was so excited to meet his baby sister, and has proclaimed every day since Sansa told him she’s with child again that he hopes it’s another girl.  
  
Her time will be upon us shortly, which is why we’re beneath the weirwood tree, soaking up the spring air. When spring first arrived, after I defeated the Night King and came home to marry Sansa, she and I would lie in this very spot for hours on end, curled up together, or me sitting upon the fallen tree and her with her head in my lap. She would look up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and I’d fall in love with her all over again.  
  
She’s predicted she’ll have another girl. I just want her to be safe. I’ll be with her for the delivery, just as I was for Robb and Serena’s births. She thinks I’m more relaxed this time around because she’s done it twice before, but the truth is, I’ve just gotten better at hiding the terror I feel coursing through me.  
  
Suddenly we’re in her chambers and it’s time for her to push. Sansa’s screaming, and I’m praying Robb and Serena can’t hear her. We asked Arya to take them to have a picnic in the Godswood, but that was hours ago.  
  
The baby is stuck, Sam is telling us, and Sansa has started to cry. Gilly, who’s done this three times now and assisted with countless births north of the wall, is soothing her far better than I can.  
  
Sansa gets on all fours to push, and I move to kneel in front of her. I hold her head, but that clearly isn’t enough. She grabs my hand and I lie down so I can be nose to nose with her.  
  
“Don’t leave me, Jon,” she pants in between pushes.  
  
I smooth the hair away that’s stuck to her sweaty brow, and kiss her softly. “Never, Sansa.”  
  
She whimpers and grips my hand harder as she pushes again and again, she’s screaming so loudly and I start yelling her name-

***  
  
That’s when he woke up, crying out for the sister he’d fallen in love with.  
  
Jon cleared his throat and gave a thin smile to his captor. “Just a dream, your grace. A dream of spring at Winterfell.”


End file.
